In the dark, a NaruSasu fanfic :3
by admiration
Summary: Horror movie on the screen, dark dark cinema and... What the hell is our Naru-chan doing?


Ok, it wasn't like him at all. Usually if someone(*cough*fangirls*cough*) ask him, great Uchiha Sasuke out to the movie, he would say no and go away. But this time it was different. In order for team 7 to come along better with each other, their sensei sent them all together to the movie. Damn that stupid, perverted bastard.

"Yay! We're going to a movie!" yelled cheerfull Naruto, jumping into the air with every step. "Shut up, baka!" Sakura hit enthusiastic blonde into the back of his head "It will be better for all of us if you just sit back far away from us. Right, Sasuke-kun?" she said with a flirty manner, looking at raven haired boy. Sasuke sighed, annoyed again. "Sakura-chan, you're so mean~~!" complained Naruto massaging his head. Pink haired girl shot a dead glare at him and continued flirting with Sasuke. Of course if you can call it like that.

Finally after some time they reached the building where the movie was. Sakura went to buy the tickets, what the raven took with no enthusiasm. 'She will probably choose some romantic crap...' thought Sasuke and sighed. Yeah, it supposed to be the longest film in his life...

ooooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooooo

For raven's surprise pink haired girl didn't buy a tickets for some stupid romantic film, but for horror. Soon he was to realize why. They sat on their seats, Sakura next to Sasuke of course, Naruto at raven's left. The lights were turned off and the film started.

30 minutes later...

God, why he agreed to go with them?! All the time since the film started pink haired kunoichi tried to cuddle to the raven as much as possible. Everytime she was refused by the boy. Sasuke already realized why the girl wanted to wtch horror. 'Damn that stupid fangirls.' Uchiha cursed in his thoughts.

Then, suddenly, he felt something warm on his right thigh, He looked at 'something' in darkness. It was a hand. Sasuke stiffened for a moment. Someone's hand was on his thigh! He grimaced and turned around wanting to yell at Sakura to leave him alone, but his eyes went wide as he looked at her.

She was using her both hands to cover her eyes from bloody scenes at the screen in front of them. BOTH. Sudden wave of heat hit raven's body. It wasn't her. And besides that... That hand was on his left thigh, and at that was sitting... Sasuke blushed furiously. His eyes wandered up from hand to arm, and then the rest. Oh God. It was Naruto's.

The raven looked at the blonde. He was smiling slightly, his eyes directed at the screen. Was he aware of his own acctions? Did he mistook the raven with Sakura? Or was that on purpose...? No, definitely no way. Why would he do that anyway? Sasuke felt very uncomfortable.

Blonde boy's hand started to move up raven's thigh, sending Sasuke shivers. It wasn't that bad at all... NO! It was bad, wrong! What the hell was he thinking about?! Sasuke was angry at himself thinking like this. Then, suddenly, the hand started massaging the thigh a little. The raven supressed his moan. Damn that blonde idiot! He was obviously trying to grope an Uchiha. Like the hell the raven will that happen!

"Usuratonkachi..." he hissed "What the hell you think you're doing?!" Naruto trembled and his blue eyes looked at the raven. "What?" he asked in whisper, clueless look at his face. Now Sasuke got mad. "You know good! Keep your hand off me, idiot!" the raven hissed, his eyes burning with sharingan for a moment. The blonde put on a smile.

"Aww... You mean this?" he squeezed raven's thigh a little, making the other boy jump at his seat. "Sasuke-kun?" Raven's strange attitude took Sakura's attention. "You ok?" Sasuke thanked God that lights were off. He was probably red like cherry in that moment. "Yeah, i'm fine... Go back to watching the film, Sakura." he said, forcing himself not to moan as Naruto's hand slipped on inside side of his thigh, going up every second. Sasuke turned around to the blonde, giving him a dead glare. Naruto smiled very sexy way and continued his game, until his hand touched raven's hard-on. Uchiha moaned quietly, closing his eyes. Damn that idiot... He was good at this!

"Sakura-chan..." the blonde suddenly hissed "Sasuke-teme feels bad, i'm going to take him home." Pink haired girl looked at them worriedly. "Huh? Should i go with you too?" she asked, but the raven shook his head. "It's ok, Sakura. You stay and finish the film." Both boys stood up and left the girl alone.

As they were outside Sasuke took Naruto's hand and started to pull him through the streets. "Hey, where are we going?" the blonde asked cluelessly. Sasuke looked at him. "My place." was the short answer.

At Sasuke's house...

They walked in, shutting the door behind them. Naruto smirked, and when the raven was out of guard, he took him in his arms, bridal style, and carried to the bedroom. He threw Sasuke at the bed andstarted to strip in front of the other boy.

When blonde's boxers fell from him, Uchiha moaned loudly at the look and started to take off his clothes too. Naruto's smirk grew wider. He teared raven's shirt and sat down inbetween raven's legs.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." he said officially, his voice trembling from excitement "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for month."

Yeah... And month after Sasuke still was sore...


End file.
